Injuries are the leading cause of death and disability in children in America. Most injuries can be prevented by parents implementing effective child safety practices. This Phase I project will produce an interactive multimedia (IMM) program delivered via Internet/intranet that teaches injury prevention skills to parents of children aged 2 through 5 years. Materials presented will be created for children in two age groups (2-3 and 4-5 years) and a broad variety of home environments and living situations. The program will be designed for home, worksite, medical office and community agency settings. The Phase I project will develop an Internet/intranet browser-based program for parents of children aged 2-3 years old, covering three content areas advocated by the American Association of Pediatrics (automobile passenger safety, preventing falls, and burns). The program will be evaluated in a randomized trial delivered via an Internet browser. Phase n development will expand the Phase I content to include: (a) both age ranges (i.e., 2-3 and 4-5 years), (b) additional units covering the remaining AAP content areas (poisoning, firearm safety, drowning, suffocation and choking, sharp and heavy objects, electricity, and wheeled sports safety), (c) tips for determining safe childcare environments, and (d) written materials that summarize key content and program use. The final product will be in Internet/Intranet, CD-ROM, DVD and VHS formats.